


Clematis

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bouquet - Freeform, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gives boyfriend Draco a bouquet of clematis flowers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Clematis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).



> For the lovely tackytiger who wanted _Clematis._ What a superb word. It is a perennial flower known for its star-shaped blossoms. And yes, they do have a reputation amongst gardeners for being difficult to grow.

Draco had finally finished his day of work. He _Accio’ed_ his coat and said farewell to his Apprentice. Outside, Draco’s boyfriend was waiting. He felt his heart race at the sight of Harry’s wide smile and untameable hair. 

Draco was a man in love. 

Harry held a small bouquet of purple flowers. He handed them to Draco with a flourish.

“Thank you,” Draco said. “ _Clematis?_ Mother used to grow these-”

“Neville recommended them,” Harry explained. “Clematis have a reputation for being obstinate. Difficult. But then, when they’re well cared for and loved, they flourish. A little bit like you, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
